Why did you have to go
by AnimeNerd12
Summary: WARNING: If you have not finished the Attack On Titan/Shngeki No Kyojin season 1, do NOT read this story it'd be a spoiler for you! Right now I'm not sure if I'll make a second chapter or just leave it as a oneshot, let me know what you think because this is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions on how I could make it better PLEASE let me know and thx 4 reading no hate plz


FYI this is my first fanfiction ever so please no hate, if you have any suggestions for my story please let me know. This took me quite a while to create since I just made my account yesterday so it wasn't easy on how to upload my story or where to create it so hopefully I won't have trouble on how to publish any new stories of mine in the future. Um so yeah hope you like it! If you want me to make another chapter tell me because I might consider it. One Shot Levi x Petra.

**Why Did You Have to go…**

He started noticing things were not as they used to be after his squad was brutally killed by the female titan. The joyfulness that once filled the air and was gone and everything was so dull and quiet. A little _too _quiet... He walked into his office wearing the same as usual a white button up shirt with his hanky coming out in the opening of the top , a brown belt in the middle of the white shirt, a caramel colored jacket that had his legion on the back and on the sides of his sleeves, white pants with a brown belt coming from the back of his thighs and in front of his knees to his boots. The heel of his boots making a clump sound each time he took a step , the steps then stopped as he sat down in his chair making a squeak which would usually annoy him but not today. He had too many things going on in his mind to even care about the noise. He put his elbows on the table and his hands went through his hair.

He sighed, no matter how hard he tried he could never get _them_ out of his head. He was always so used to hearing Gunter and Erd's joy filled laugh, seeing Olou make a fool of himself trying to impress Petra,…and always being greeted with a warm filled smile from Petra. He never really understood why she took out her time to help him ,that thought never seemed to get out head either. He leaned his back into his chair, hands held together in back of his head, staring into the ceiling recalling a memory he had with Petra.

_Flashback_

_He was in his office signing papers that were to be signed all 54 papers. He rubbed his forehead in frustration ,he had finished 29 so far. '25 more' he thought. At this point he was having trouble keeping his eyes open but he managed. Just as his eyes were about to close again there was a faint knock he opened his eyes slowly and looked at the door. "Come in." he managed to say feeling very tired. The door opened revealing the one and only Petra Ral a cadet that was in his team carrying a stack of papers. "Sorry to bother you Heichou Levi but Hanji sent me to come and give you these papers, she said she couldn't finish these because she had to deal with something that was classified" she said. Levi then set his eyes to the clock that hung in the room above the door, '11:00pm…How is it that she looks like she could run a marathon at this time yet I feel like I could pass out right now?' he thought feeling curious that took some of the tiredness away. He looked back to see Petra still holding the stack of paper." You can put them on my desk, it must be heavy." he said. "Oh not at all." she said while setting the stack of paper on the desk .With a sigh Levi then started to get back to work. "Stupid Hanji…" he muttered hoping Petra didn't hear. Petra walked back to the door and grabbed the handle but didn't turn it as she did hear him. She took her hand off the doorknob and looked at Levi."Hiechou Levi?" she asked. "Hmm?" he once again looked from the papers, "Yes?" he said. "Um….Would you like me to help you sort out the papers? I don't mind." She said not looking directly at him. 'huh?' he thought .Why did she want to help him? Didn't she want to go to sleep?' he thought, but then he started to think 'I could get more papers finished with her help'. "I suppose so." He said. He could've sworn he saw a glint of happiness in her chocolate colored eyes but ignored it. With that said Petra walked over and sat in the chair that was across from him and started to grab the papers. Every now and then he would look at her with curiosity, she almost looked like she was happy doing all this work. He was fascinated by her patience. 'He' had no patience whatsoever which is why he thought she was crazy for a second. Once they were done with all the papers Levi looked at the clock and his eyes widened it was only 11:30pm…"Well I think that's all the papers Hiechou Levi, I should get going now." Petra said as she got up from the chair but was stopped when a hand caught her wrist 'huh?' she thought as she looked at Levi. "Thank you…Petra" Levi said looking at her in the eyes. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever but had actually only been a few seconds, Petra could feel her cheeks heat up. She looked away in embarrassment "Your welcome Heichou Levi" she said even in her tone you could tell she was embarrassed. He let go of her wrist and she walked back to the door but just as she was about to open it she heard Levi's voice. "Do you mind coming by tomorrow?" he asked. She looked back at him and gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen, "Of course I don't mind, I'll be sure to come by." She said and with that she opened the door and exited the office._

_End of flashback_

Levi put his feet up on his desk and smiled a little smile, he rarely ever smiles. He remembered like it was yesterday. He remembered that after she had said that, she came everyday helping him and never once did she look tired or bored, she was always happy .That's what he never understood ,why was she always happy not that it was a bad thing but he just wondered how she did it. How could she always be happy when there were horrible things happening in the world .How? He remembered one day when he and Petra had finished some paper work and he thought it was the perfect time to ask her.

_Flashback_

_Levi saw the perfect opportunity to ask Petra what was bugging him. He saw that Petra was about to get up from the chair, he knew he would eventually talk to her about it but he wanted to talk to her about it now. "Petra do you have a minute?" he said, waiting for a response he looked at her. She looked at him and said "Of course Heichou. Is there something wrong?" she said worriedly, she sat back in the chair, eagerly wanting to know what troubled him. "I need to talk to you about something that I've been wondering." He said. " What is it?" she replied. He opened his mouth but nothing came out 'I must look like a fool' he thought. Petra looked at him confused "Yes?" she said wanting to know now more than ever. "How do you do it?" he finally said. _

"_Huh? How do I do what?" she said now completely confused._

"_How do you always seem to be happy all the time, there are a bad things happening out there in the world and I see most of the brats fighting the titans are scared to death when they see them but then I see how you're always happy every time you come in you're always positive, not that it's a bad thing I'm just curious about how you do it? He said._

_Silence then took over the room. It felt like minutes had passed but only seconds had . "It's not easy at first…but I learned to deal with my problems. The world is a cruel place but that's what makes it beautiful with all of its lies. Everything that happens is always going to be in the past and when I finally learned that I knew I had to get over it, so you want to know how I do it? I stop thinking the worst and I looked forward and I never once looked back…." She finally answered. _

"_Why not?" he asked, interested now more than he thought he would be._

"_Because if I did I would've never survived…" she replied_

_Right when he was going to ask her what she meant, she kept speaking. "My friend was trapped under a bed in her room when the titans attacked…"a tear fell from her eyes and onto her hands that were held together on her lap" I tried to get her out of there..."she used her jacket's sleeve to wipe her tear but more formed" I tried everything I could possibly think of but I couldn't get her out…" at this point tears were falling against her will, she looked at the wall as if she were talking to it and not Levi" a titan started to come near my friend's house, she kept telling me run as fast as I could but just ignored her and tried to pull her out but it didn't work, at this point the titan was a block away from her house and I just remember that she screamed at me to run and never look back…..so that's what I did…" she finished._

"_Did I answer your question?" Petra asked looking at him now. Her eyes were blood red from all the crying. "Yes but I'm sorry I asked that question." He said looking at her apologetically. _

"_Oh no don't be I should be the one to apologize I think I said too much" she said giving him a small smile. He didn't know what it was but every time he saw her smile he couldn't help but smile back. _

"_It's fine." He replied. He stared at her and she stared back. Petra felt her cheeks heat up again and looked away once again in embarrassment. She could feel eyes on her but didn't dare look at him. "Is that all Heichou Levi?" she said still not looking at him. "Yes thank you for your time." He said. "Your welcome , I'll come by tomorrow." She told him before getting up and walking towards the door. Before Petra could even put her hand on the doorknob, a hand caught her arm and spun and a pair of lips caught hers. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away, slowly she closed her eyes and kissed back. The kiss was soft and the both thought was amazing. Slowly they both pulled away and looked at each other, both were blushing but they didn't regret the kiss one bit. "I'm sorry I just-"Levi was interrupted by Petra's voice. "No no no no! It's ok I didn't mind…"she said, her cheeks were the as red as a ripe tomato. "Well I should probably go." She said before going on her tip toes and whispering "Thank you…" and reaching to give him a quick peck on the cheek then quickly running out of the office. Levi then brought a hand up to his cheek and caressing it._

_End of Flashback_

He brought up his hand and touched his cheek remembering the feeling of her soft lips against his skin. He could feel tears forming at the edge of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks and landing on his shirt. He removed his feet from the table and sat up with his back hunched over and elbows on his knees with his hands in his hair. How had he been so stupid? He just now realized that he cared for no he loved Petra Ral and she loved him back.

Well there you have it folks! Thanks for reading my fanfiction and if you have any suggestions on how to make my story better please let me know!If you want me to make a second chapter let me know too! ~Author


End file.
